


Baking

by capitana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Boyfriends, Cute, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitana/pseuds/capitana
Summary: It was 2:38am and Dream and George were trying to bake cookies because George wanted them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> a lil fluff for you all

It was 2:38am and Dream and George were trying to bake cookies because George wanted them.

"Okay Dream, this recipe says we need egg, vanilla extract, sugar, butter, baking powder baking soda and flour." George states matter o' factually.

"I don't even know if I have all of those ingredients." Dream sighs.

"I'm sure you do" George replies. "Go check." Dream suggests.

George goes to the kitchen pantry and searches for the needed items. Once found he starts to get all the ingredients lied out on the kitchen counter and follows with getting all the necessary utensils and tools for the recipe. Dream couldn't help but smile watching George work around the kitchen like he lives here. Dream watched him intently, watched when he needed to step on his tippy-toes to reach certain cupboards and his eyes trailed to his skin when his shirt rose up while doing so. Dream thought George was beautiful, and George is.

George snaps Dream out of his trance by calling his name.

"Hmm?" Dream hums.

"It's time to start. Come on!" George says happily. How one had so much excitement for the baking of cookies, Dream did not know.

"Okay, okay, start with creaming the butter and sugar together." George says, handing Dream the ingredients and a bowl. Dream begins doing the task which was asked.

"When the butter and sugar are mixed, add the egg and vanilla." George continues, reading the recipe. "Pass the bowl, i'll do it."

Dream passes the bowl to George and George mixes the egg and vanilla. "Dry ingredients." George remembers and begins to do just that.

After everything is mixed, George puffs and brushes the back of his palm to his forehead.

"George?" Dream asks.

"Yeah?" George replies.

"You've got flour on your cheek." Dream says. George gets distracted with this comment and Dream takes a sneaky handful of flour in his right hand. "I can't find it. Where is it?" he asks, clearly confused.

"Right there!" Dream cried out while chucking a handful of flour at George.

"Oh my god Clay!" George says in between raspberries in attempt to get the flour out of his mouth. "That's it!" He shouts as he grabs flour himself and chucks it straight at Dreams face.

Dreams face is covered in flour and he uses his right hand to clear his essential facial needs and stares at George. George stares back. They both stand like this for at least 10 seconds before Dream runs at George. They both run around the kitchen counter.

George is a giggling mess and is avoiding Dream at all cost until Dream gets him cornered in between the two counters. "I've got you now!" Dream laughs. 

"What are you going to do about it?" George asks. Dream only smirks and leans in close to George's face, acting like he was going to give him a kiss but in reality he splatters some of the mixture over George's forehead.

He gasps and tries to get away but Dream has a tight grip on him. "You done now?" He asks.

"Maybe." George smirks. "Only maybe? or yes?" Dream asks.

"Yes." George replies.

"Yes what?" Clay suggests.

"Yes sir." George says cheekily.

"Hmm. Now. How about those cookies eh?" Dream says and moves over back to the counter, but not before planting a kiss on George's forehead, which left cookie batter in his mouth, but hey, it didn't taste bad.

**Author's Note:**

> tiktok: shuckface


End file.
